


No Second Chances

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't forgive Jason for choosing another woman over her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend and beta Judy for all her help.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: No Second Chances  
Characters: Jason and Sam  
Pairing: Jason/Sam (JaSam)  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het, OOC, Strong Language, Violence.  
Summary: Sam can't forgive Jason for choosing another woman over her.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy for all her help.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.

*No Second Chances*

"I gave you what you wanted but I didn't think it would hurt this much." Sam's whispered words were like a dagger to Jason's heart. She sounded so broken. The pain in her eyes and voice made him want to turn away in shame, but he didn't. He couldn't. Instead, Jason found himself unable to look at anything but the woman he loved.

Sam looked up at Jason and she stared harshly into his blue eyes before forcing herself to say, "Get the fuck out of here." Jason didn't move. He just stood there staring at Sam lying in the hospital bed. This was the first time Sam had been in the hospital since losing Lila and Jason wanted to be there for her but she wouldn't let him.

Not that he was surprised. Jason knew that he was once again the reason she was lying in that damned hospital bed, only this time things were worse. This time, Jason had done the unthinkable in Sam's book. He had chosen to push Elizabeth, Sam's worst enemy out of the way, instead of saving the woman he supposedly loved and to Sam that was completely unforgivable.

Not one to give up easily, Jason said, "Sam. I know what you're thinking but you're wrong. I'm not in love with Elizabeth. I'm in love with you and only you. I want to give us another try, have another chance."

Sam glared up at Jason from her bed and she said, "Jason, you didn't give one fucking thought to me when that car was speeding down the street at me and Elizabeth. You were too worried about hurting that slut by telling her to stop flirting with you and when it came down to it, you picked that… That tramp! You picked that tramp instead of me and I can't forgive that."

Jason tried to brush Sam's hair out of her face but when his hand went near her face, she grabbed his hand hard and twisted his fingers harshly making him say, "Damn it Sam. Calm down!"

Sam spat in his face and said, "There are no second chances for us. You screwed that up when you chose Elizabeth!"

Jason sighed and forced himself to remain calm as he tried to explain. "I didn't choose Elizabeth. I was closer to her when the car reached us. If I had been next to you, then I'd have pushed you out of the way."

Sam laughed. "But the fact of the matter is that you were with Elizabeth! Again! This isn't the first time that Elizabeth has come before me or our relationship!"

Jason was getting a headache from all of Sam's yelling and knew he would have to leave soon or risk snapping at Sam. However, when Sam started to speak again, he knew it wouldn't be good.

"I gave you everything I had, Jason. I gave you my body, my love and my heart and no one has ever gotten as close to my heart as you have. But do you even care? No! I'm just another notch on your headboard. I guess the only woman you'll ever really give a damn about is that bitch Carly."

Jason counted to ten silently to calm down and then said, "You weren't just another woman to me, Sam. I loved you. I STILL love you but you're making this difficult."

Sam rolled her eyes and then said, "Oh, excuse ME. I didn't know that I'm the one who is supposed to make things easier for you. I'm the one in the hospital bed, Jason!"

Jason knew that they weren't going to get anywhere tonight since Sam was so angry, so he just gave Sam a quick peck on the lips before she could protest and then he was out the door.

When Jason left, Sam glared at the door for several minutes before grabbing one of the pillows and heaving it at the closed door in anger. When the pillow simply hit the door and fell to the floor, she let out a growl of frustration.

She wanted Elizabeth to pay and pay dearly. The woman was made out to be like she was some kind of fucking Saint or something and it drove Sam crazy. While everyone in town called her a slut, everyone called Elizabeth the perfect mother, the perfect friend, the perfect wife and more. But what no one really knew, was what a bitch Elizabeth could be. Sam knew though.

Ever since she and Jason had first gotten together, Elizabeth had been trying to break them up, even though she was supposedly happily married to Lucky Spencer. The poor guy didn't know that he was second to Jason Morgan with his wife. Since Lucky hated Jason for his mob ties, Sam knew that he would try to tear Jason apart if he got even a hint that Elizabeth loved Jason a hell of a lot more than she ever loved him and would ever love him.

Part of Sam wanted to go and tell Lucky everything. She wanted to break whatever hold Elizabeth seemed to have on every single person she had ever met. Sam wanted to bring Elizabeth down several notches, since the woman seemed to think that she could do no wrong. Oh yes, Sam would do it. An idea was slowly forming in her mind and the moment that she got out of this damn hospital, she was going to put her plan into action.

Of course, it was going to be hard to make everyone see Elizabeth's true colors. The only other person who hated Elizabeth as much as Sam was Carly and Sam knew that she would do or say anything to get Carly to help with her plan. She was ready to blow Jason and Elizabeth's lives apart. The only problem would be getting Carly to go against Jason.

Sure, it was cruel to try and pit one best friend against another but Sam was desperate. She would do anything to make sure that Elizabeth was out of the picture permanently. Sam wanted Elizabeth out of her life and Jason's as well. If a few people had to suffer in the process, then so be it. Sam was tired of getting treated like shit while everyone sang Lizbitch's praises day and night.

Sam smiled to herself at the nickname she had for Elizabeth. It was one she had made up the moment she met the other woman and in Sam's opinion it fit the other woman perfectly. Since she had a plan, Sam felt better now that she knew what was to happen when she was released from the hospital. A few moments later she closed her eyes and fell asleep. She had dreams of getting Elizabeth back and all of them were better than the last.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
